Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 260
The Duel between Riev and Mathew is about to end!! At the Duel * Yami Mathew: Paroxes, Parshino!! * Paroxes: What are you doing here Mathew?! why you duel that guy? * Hanson: Who are you?!! * Natalya: It looks like they are his friends?! * Yami Mathew: I found Hanson!, and now i am dueling a graverobber who attacked us!! * Parshino: But that little girl dosn't seems to be some sort of Gravekeebers! * Natalya: I am not little girl!! * Hanson: Stop this!, pharaoh you should countinue your duel! * Natalya: ... * Riev: Are you finished?!, it's your turn! * Yami Mathew: Nothing to play then!, my turn, draw!, Black Necromancer * Riev: Again i discard One-Eyed Beast and use Compensation to return it while Frankenstien ATK raise be 100 points (ATK/2900). * Yami Mathew: I set one card and end my turn!, but remember it's your last turn!! * Riev: Stop it now, draw!!, hahaha! i activate Cyclone destroying your Sealing Shields of Light! * Yami Mathew: No!!, * Riev: Then i activate Amethyst increasing Frankenstein ATK by 300, (ATK/3200), * Yami Mathew: ... * Riev: Sorry but you will not countinue your plan!!, i shall win this turn, Frankenstein, destroy Black Necromancer and wibe the rest of his life points! * Yami Mathew: Heh, you step directly in my plan!! * Riev: What are you saying!!? * Yami Mathew: Reverse magic card open ,Magic Cancellation!! * Riev: What!! * Yami Mathew: Amethyst is finished!, but Black Necromancer is stell destroyed (LP-300) !! * Riev: No! * Yami Mathew: You waste your last turn!, draw, i activate Pot of Greed drawing two cards, then i activate Dead Resurrection to summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris * Riev: *in terror* W-When did it sent to the graveyard?! * Yami Mathew: It sent when you activated Hand Obliteration!! it's over now! * Riev: Cannot, i must has something! * Yami Mathew: Osiris ATK now is 4000!!, one blow is more than enogh to eliminate you and your giant, * Parshino: Yes, finish him off!! * Paroxes: Good Move Mathew!! * Natalya: Master!! look it's the god of Osiris!! * Hanson: Yes (There is no doubt he is the Pharaoh!) * Riev: Noooo!! I can't lose!! * Yami Mathew: You lost when the fear get in your heart!! * Riev: Noooooooooo!! * Yami Mathew: Osiris Attack! Thunder Force!! Frankenstien destroed!! * Riev: It cannot be!! (LP-0) i lost! * Yami Mathew: I told you from the start! * Hanson: Now you should kill him!!! * Yami Mathew: What!! * Hanson: Kill Him!!!! * Yami Mathew: .... * Hanson: Then i should do it myself Hanson pulls out a knife from his colths * Riev: No!! don't do it?!! * Hanson: You filthy Graverobbers shall die! Hanson thrust the knife in his heart * Riev: Ahhhh He then push him off the roof * Hanson: Those filthy graverobbers deserve more than that!! * Natalya: Master!! * Yami Mathew: .... * Parshino: .... * Paroxes: ...We should go now, right Mathew? * Yami Mathew: Ok! * Hanson: If you need any more information, we are here for your help! * Yami Mathew: Ok! then another graverobber get on the roof of the next house * Graverobber: it looks my master was right, the Pharaoh has won, but hanson won't live anymore. he then start sniping on hanson * Yami Mathew: Look out!! * Hanson: What!! he then throw the knife on the graverobber face! * Graverobber: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! he then fall from the roof * Hanson: Thanks pharaoh, it looks like they found our hideout! * Yami Mathew: You should leave it quickly. * Hanson: Natalya, preapre yourself, we will leave tonight. * Natalya: Ok Master!! * Parshino: (i still dont belive that this little girl is a gravekebber) * Natalya: What are you thinking?! * Parshino: Nothing at all! At the strange place * Kyo: As he lost as i excepted, but i still has many plans and servants, Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!! Featured Duels (Mathew vs Riev) Mathew's Turn * Black Necromancer effect Activates, Riev discard One-Eyed Beast. * Compensation effect activates returing One-Eyed Beast to his hand. * Wicked Giant Frankenstein gains 100 ATK due to it's effect (ATK/2800). * He activate Sealing Shields of Light. Riev's Turn * He Pass Mathew's Turn * Black Necromancer effect Activates, Riev discard One-Eyed Beast.e * Compensation effect activates returning One-Eyed Beast to his hand. * Wicked Giant Frankenstein gains 100 ATK due to it's effect (ATK/2900). * He set card face down. Riev's Turn * He activate Cyclone destroying Sealing Shields of Light. * He activate Amethyst eqquiping it to Wicked Giant Frankenstein ATK/3200. * He attack Black Necromancer with Wicked Giant Frankenstein. * Mathew activate Magic Cancellation destroying Amethyst. * Black Necromancer is destroyed, (Mathew LP-300). Mathew's Turn * He activate Pot of Greed drawing two cards. * He activate Dead Resurrection to Special Summon The Sky Dragon of Osiris ATK/4OOO * He attack Wicked Giant Frankenstein with The Sky Dragon of Osiris for the win. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters